


Jim's Best Valentine's Day

by kimary65



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, mentions of Tarus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimary65/pseuds/kimary65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim receives the greatest gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Best Valentine's Day

'I still can't believe that you did all this for me!' Jim said in awe. Jim walked around the roof, staring at the set-up with amazement in his eyes. The roof was covered in candles and rose petals surrounded the table that was set for too.  
Bones smiled widely to himself as he watched Jim make his way back to him. He had set up a little scavenger hunt for Jim to follow all day. Clues that allowed to express how much he rudely loved Jim with out having to say it directly to his face.  
Ever since they met on the shuttle for the Starfleet Acadamy, wow that was only 6 months ago, Bones had felt like there was something worth the damned trip there. At first Jim had been nothing but a little shit that would do whatever he wanted to cause he thought he was cool. That perspective changed about a month after they had started the Academy.  
They had been assigned to write an essay about Tarus IV but Bones had to get to a simulation for his medical training that he asked Jim to do the research. Not noticing the pale completion of his roommate and the look of horror in his eye, Bones left without another word. Few hours later He had found Jim on the floor shaking and out of breath. Knowing the signs of a panic attack was essay to say in the least but why had Jim had an attack in the first place.  
After having calmed Jim down and putting him to sleep, Bones did some digging only to find out that Jim had been one of few survivors of that horrid incident. The next morning, Jim told him all about that had happened and explained that the reason he played cool was because of how he had been treated during those years of hell.  
Bones was surprised at how much he was angered about what had happened to his Jim. Nothing that sick should have ever have happen to someone as driven and caring as Jim.  
But now looking back, Bones would never have changed a thing. They had grown so much closer. They helped each other study, any extra work they needed help on, and they took care of each other when they were sick. He loved Jim so much that he had to do something special for today.  
'Bones?' Jim's voice cuts through his thoughts.'You ok?'  
'Yeah, sorry. Was thinking,' Bones shakes his head.  
'About what' Jim says tilting his head sideways.  
'How amazing you look tonight. And how lucky I am to have you'  
Jim blushes deeply, turning a bright crimson. Bones leans over and puts his hand on either side of Jim's face. He leans in slowly and kisses Jim softly. Jim kisses back just as softly and they stay like that for a while before they have to catch their breath.  
'Happy Valentine's day darling,' Bones says quietly.  
'Happy Valentine's day to you too sweetheart,' Jim replies.  
They both laugh at the little pet names. Bones walks away briefly to turn on the music player before he makes his way back to Jim. They both laugh as they spin and twirl around the roof top just enjoying the night together.


End file.
